


You are mine forever!

by My_madam_satan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Madam Spellman - Fandom, caos - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Novel, tained love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_madam_satan/pseuds/My_madam_satan
Summary: A romantic relationship between Zelda and Lilith, with a touch of tenderness, anxiety and mad passion.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27





	1. The weekend

Evening. A dark-haired woman sat in a chair by the fireplace. It was raining hard outside, and the wind was roaring. The sky was getting darker every minute, and the thunder was getting louder. Only the bravest man would venture out in this weather. Fortunately, what is happening outside the house, did not worry our heroine at all.

Lilith sat in silence and thought about what had happened. Her mind was full of endless thoughts. She got up, went to the table, picked up the decanter, and poured herself a glass of red wine. After drinking it slowly, she decided to take a bath and go to bed. Morning is wiser than evening.

“I love you, Lilith.”

This phrase made the woman wake up. It was 2 a.m. on the clock. Was it a dream? She remembered that night, those feelings, those touches… An incredible desire to meet her favorite red-haired woman consumed her completely. Lilith could not sleep until morning, thinking of the beautiful green eyes that had won her heart at first sight. She and Zelda will meet today.

The morning came. Lilith got up and took a cold shower. She put on a purple knee-length dress with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that outlined her breast beautifully, put on her usual make-up, arranged her curls neatly, and left the house.

Lilith came to the appointed place. The weather was beautiful today, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing. The air was fresh and clear, as it usually is where there are many trees. The women were tired of the noisy city, so they decided to meet in the forest. Here they can enjoy each other's company.

Zelda was walking along the narrow path, entranced by the landscape around her, carrying a basket with all the necessary things for their meeting. When she saw Lilith, she hurried, and in a few minutes, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

— How long have you been waiting for me? — the red-haired beauty asked.  
— You quickly came — smiled in the answer Lilith. — What's in the basket? — she asked with interest.  
— Some food and a blanket if we stay here long. — Zelda said.  
Taking each other by the hand, the women went into the forest to find a suitable place.

They found a meadow and decided to stay there. Lilith spread out the blanket, and Zelda took out the fruits. They sat down together. Each felt the happiest in the world. The lovers talked about everything, kissed, hugged, laughed, and fed each other fruits. The time passed quickly. It was getting dark.

— Lilith, I think we should go home. — Zelda said, and looked tenderly at her beloved.  
It was obvious that Lilith did not want to leave, but she agreed with Zelda, and the women began to gather.

“Another beautiful day together” Lilith thought. 

When they reached the demoness's house, the women stopped.  
— Can you stay for tea? — Lilith asked hopefully.  
—I think I will be able to stay for an hour. — replied Zelda and smiled.  
The women entered the house. Zelda stayed in the living room while Lilith went to make herbal tea. After 10 minutes, she brought a cup of hot drink for each of them.  
— Zeld, you know we can't hide our relationship for long…. — the dark - haired woman said.  
—Yes, I know, but this isn't the time. We have too many problems with Sabrina. Since she signed the book of the Dark Lord, her behavior has become disgusting, and she herself has changed a lot. — Zelda replied.

Lilith looked down at the floor. She wanted to scream her feelings loud enough for everyone on earth and in hell to hear, but instead she just took another sip of tea.  
— No offense, dear — Zelda took the hand of Lilith. — Soon everything will be decided and then we can not only tell everyone, but even live together.  
From such words the demoness’s heart became very warm, and she reached out to kiss Zelda, when suddenly the phone rang.  
— It's from home. — the red-haired woman said.  
Lilith nodded. Zelda was very concerned about this phone conversation.  
—I have to go, Hilda said she needed me. —With that, she gave Lilith a quick goodbye kiss and went back to her house.

The demoness left to sit alone. “We may even be able to live together.” The phrase seemed to stick in her head, and she couldn't help it.

With an effort to distract herself from her love torment, she began to check the students ' homework. Don't forget that everyone (except Zelda) knows her as Mary Wardwell, a simple school teacher. Tomorrow is Monday, the new school week.

From time to time Lilith wanted to give up the whole game and just be herself, but that would mean she couldn't just be with Zelda anymore. It was this fact that stopped her.

After a few hours, the mountain of notebooks ended, and Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. It's almost midnight.

“What had happened to make Zelda leave so quickly? Did Sabrina do something wrong again? Hmm ... Then I would have known about it.” thought Lilith.

Suddenly she heard a knock. Turning, she saw Stolas sitting in the window. It brought her another message from the Dark Lord. Lilith listened obediently, then snorted. She didn't like what the Satan wanted her to do. But it is not in her power to change anything.

Having planned her next day, she went to take a bath as usual, and then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter isn't so long.  
> Further more interesting!
> 
> I will be happy to read your comments!  
> Hope you like it!


	2. The beginning of history.

A couple of months ago.

Night. People have been sleeping for a long time, and all the lights are off except for one. If someone went into this house now, they would probably faint from the terrifying picture. There was blood all over the floor. A dark-haired woman stood in the center of the living room, and on the floor was the lifeless body of a schoolteacher. With a single wave of her hand, the demoness made the body disappear, as did all the mess that was there. She's Mary Wardwell now.

She didn't like her new appearance very much, nor did she like Mary's character. The lonely, shy, timid and overly trusting teacher was her complete opposite. Lilith looked around at the house where she would have to live. The interior left much to be desired. Realizing that it was useless to alter anything, she decided to leave it as it was. And besides, why attract too much attention?

The demoness went to the sideboard and took out a bottle of wine, poured a glass, sat down in a chair and began to drink it slowly. From this day on, her life will be much more difficult than before. The dark Lord had given her a difficult task. However, he never appreciated her and did not regret. These thoughts hurt Lilith and she decided to switch to something else. After another look at her new habitat, she decided that it wasn't so bad after all.

****  
In a couple of days.

The sun was shining brightly, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The day was amazing, which is not very typical for Monday. Today is the first day of school, as well as meeting Sabrina. Hhhm ... school work. The knowledge that she would have to teach mortals was very strange and at the same time something new for the demoness. After drinking a cup of coffee, she packed up and went to work. Or should I say a new life? Who knows?

Strangely enough, everything went smoothly at school. Of course, everyone noticed the change in the teacher's appearance, but with the help of Lilith's protective spell, everyone took it for granted. Their meeting with Sabrina was brief, but even in those minutes, Lilith realized how difficult her mission would be. By the end of the working day, the woman felt a sharp headache, so she decided to go home through the park, so to speak, to clear her head and get some fresh air.

The dark-haired woman walked slowly through the park. The headache was getting less and less. When she saw an empty bench, she sat down to rest. Families with children and pets were walking around. Some played games, others had picnics, and others laughed and chatted with each other. Everyone was happy in their own way, but not her. Lilith looked at everyone with sadness, because she has never had anything like this. She has never known what happiness is....

Abruptly rising, she wanted quickly to go in the direction of the house, but suddenly collided with a stranger.

\- They didn't teach you to watch where you were going? - The woman asked defiantly.

Lilith was taken aback by this rudeness. She began to look up at the stranger. The woman was wearing beautiful brown patent-leather shoes with heels; a dark gray fitted dress with a barely visible pattern and in her hand was a gold cigarette holder with a lit cigarette. The demoness looked at her up to her shoulders and decided to look at her face. A sharp shock of electricity seemed to pass through her as she saw the bright green eyes of the stranger. Red hair added to the picture for the better. Her gaze was so mesmerizing that Lilith was speechless for a few minutes.  
\- Are we just going to stand here? - The red-haired woman said sourly and took a drag on her cigarette.  
The demoness pulled herself together.  
\- Can you be a little more polite? We, after all, even not are familiar – told also rudely in the answer Lilith.  
\- Zelda Spellman, is that better? – The red-haired woman said.  
\- Zelda… Spellman… Are you Sabrina's aunt? - She said uncertainly.  
-Yes, that's it. And who are you? - She said.  
\- I'm... Mary Wardwell, Sabrina's teacher. I'm so sorry I bumped into you -  
Lilith, having learned that this is Sabrina's aunt, decided to settle the conflict, because communication with the young witch's relatives only helps her.  
\- It's all right, I'm sorry I was rude to you, too. Today is not my best day - Zelda replied.

The demoness hungrily studied her companion's face as she spoke. For some reason, she was incredibly attracted to her, even though they were only seeing each other for the first time in their lives.  
\- Would you like to walk? - Lilith said, surprising herself and Zelda.  
The red-haired woman looked at Mary in surprise.  
\- I'm going this way - Zelda said, pointing to the right. – I need to go to a store.  
\- I'm going this way, too - answered Lilith.

The women went together. There was an awkward pause between them. The demoness thought about what to talk about, but did not find a topic for conversation. They walked to the store in silence, only glancing at each other occasionally.  
\- This way, thanks for keeping me company - Zelda said.  
\- You're welcome - Lilith said.  
The women said their goodbyes, and each went about her business.

At home the demoness sat down in a chair. She had mixed feelings. The headache that seemed to have gone away returned with even greater force. Lilith wondered for a long time what kind of feelings the red-haired woman had aroused in her, but it was all in vain. Still unable to find answers to her questions, she decided to do something more useful, such as prepare for tomorrow's lessons, and think of a plan to implement her mission.

Lilith went to bed very late, completely exhausted, but with a wild desire to settle everything that could not be resolved today.

****  
The next couple of days were similar. Home, work, conversations with Sabrina and everything in a circle. Friday had finally arrived, which meant that the next two days were off and Lilith would be able to spend them in peace. But, of course, that's what she thought…

Friday night was not a bad day. Lilith was at home. Suddenly a sharp clatter of hooves sounded behind her. It was the Dark Lord. The demoness's heart was pounding harder than usual.

\- Lilith, it seems to me that you are too poorly performing my task – said the Lord and sat down in a chair in front of his concubine.  
\- I'm sorry, my Lord, but I'll make even more effort in the future - the woman said, dropping to her knees.  
\- Go to Sabrina's house and get a couple of her things, and you'll need them later -   
\- Yes, my Lord - Lilith said, and kissed his hooves.  
The dark Lord grinned with satisfaction and disappeared, leaving her alone.

The demoness stood up. Her heart was rotten. Not a day without humiliation. She ignored it and went to the Spellmans' house. It was already late in the evening, and it was not considered proper to go out at such a time.

*Knocking on the door*

A few seconds later, Zelda appeared in the doorway, dressed in a nightgown. Seeing her like this, Lilith was a little embarrassed, but she didn't look away.  
\- Miss Wardwell, what brings you here at this hour? - The witch asked in surprise.  
\- I'm sorry to bother you, but I wasn't far away when I found out I'd lost my house keys – even the demoness herself knew how stupid it all sounded, but she kept talking. – Your house was the closest. Can I stay with you today and solve the problem with the keys tomorrow? - Lilith asked with mock innocence.

With a heavy sigh, Zelda moved away from the door to let the teacher enter.  
\- Leave your outerwear here - Zelda said, and pointed to the wardrobe. Lilith did so.  
\- Would you like some tea? – asked Zelda discontentedly. It was obvious. That she didn't like the whole situation.  
\- Yes, thank you - the demoness replied.  
The women went into the kitchen. The house was suspiciously quiet.  
\- Can we call Sabrina? - Lilith asked.  
\- There's no one in the house but you and me - Zelda said. – All the others went to visit one.... friend.  
The witch turned away and began to pour tea. Lilith thought it was a little strange, but the whole situation was more than strange, so she pretended not to notice anything.

After tea Zelda showed Lilith to a guest room where she could spend the night and also got her pajamas. The demoness thanked the witch. Spellman nodded her approval and went back to her room. After waiting a while, Lilith left her room and went for a walk around the house. She needed to find Sabrina's room to get some of her things out of. The demoness looked into a couple of rooms, but they were all wrong.

She went to the maroon door and opened it slightly. When she looked inside, she saw Zelda sleeping. Her red curls lay carelessly on the pillows, her head tilted slightly to one side, and she slept on her back. This picture made Lilith freeze. She stood and stared at the witch. A storm was raging in her chest.

“What's wrong with me?” Lilith though. She slammed the door, completely forgetting to be careful. Cursing under her breath and rolling her eyes, she immediately ran away in the opposite direction from the door. Sleepy Zelda left the room, looked around and saw nothing unusual, went back to sleep.

"Ohh, that was close," thought the Demoness. Then she saw the green door. When she entered it, she found that it was Sabrina's room. The woman rummaged through her things, took what she needed and went back to her room.

As she passed Zelda's room, she stopped. Lilith had a wild desire to open the door and take another look at the sleeping witch, but she tried to force the thought away. After a couple of minutes, the demoness opened the door. Zelda was sleeping with her face to the wall. Lilith entered the room, knowing it was risky. She approached Zelda's bed very quietly, and finally came close to her. She ran her hand lightly through her shock of red hair, and her face broke into a smile.

A red silk handkerchief lay on the nightstand next to the bed. Lilith was very interested in it. Taking handkerchief in her hand, she inhaled the fragrance that came from it. The smell was sweet and fresh at the same time. Zelda stirred and the demoness slipped the piece of silk into her pocket without control. Turning carefully, she tiptoed to the door. She managed to remain unnoticed. The woman sighed with relief and went to sleep in the guest room.

****  
Next morning.

Lilith went down to the first floor. The smell of fresh coffee wafted from the kitchen. The woman followed the smell. There were toasts, cheese, ham, jam, and a couple of croissants on the table.  
\- Good morning - Lilith said.  
Zelda turned around.  
\- Good morning, eat something please – she said in response and invited the guest to the table.  
The women began to eat Breakfast.  
\- Thank you very much for your hospitality, Miss Spellman – the demoness replied, looking directly at the witch.  
\- Call me Zelda - Spellman said.  
\- Well, Zelda, when I have settled my affairs, I will repay you for your kindness.  
-All right, Mary - the witch said.  
“Mary ... that's right, I'm Mary” Lilith thought.  
\- I need to go home - said the demoness and began to gather.  
Zelda said good-bye and the teacher went out.

When she got home, Lilith sighed. No one is waiting for her here, she is alone. She was very pleased to have breakfast with the witch this morning. Suddenly something fell out of her pocket. Lilith picked up her handkerchief from the floor. She'd forgotten all about it, but maybe that was just as well. Inhaling the fragrance, she closed her eyes and plunged into the world of her fantasies.


	3. Day of exposure

Still the same day. (Saturday)

Sunny day. A field where rye grows, completely flooded with sun. A warm wind blows lightly, swaying the trees. Two women walk along the path hand in hand, they smile and laugh. This picture seems perfect. That's right, it's really perfect.  
The dark-haired woman abruptly throws the handkerchief from her face and jumps up.

“What was that?” Lilith thought.

She stood and stared at the piece of cloth on the floor and couldn't understand how it had created such a picture in her mind. On the one hand, she knew who these women were, but on the other, it scared her. You can't just go against your fate. You can't just change your life like that. Or is it possible? Another headache. Lilith put her hand to her forehead, which was very hot. Trying to push all these thoughts away, she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

The demoness drank her tea slowly, but it didn't help. Then the woman decided to go to the forest, conduct a ceremony to improve her health. With a flick of her hand, she moved to the spot she wanted. Another swipe and all the ingredients she needed appeared in front of her. When she had ground the herbs, she took them in her hand and showered them on herself from head to foot. A spell in Latin followed, but it was not to be performed.

Mary? - came a voice from behind.  
Lilith was taken aback. Turning abruptly, she saw Zelda standing in front of her.

“Damn it, I'm caught,” Lilith thought.

– I can explain everything - the demoness began to chatter, but the witch interrupted her.  
– Who are you? – she asked rudely.  
Lilith's face changed. She didn't like Zelda's tone. She narrowed her eyes and seemed to snarl at her.  
\- I'm so much stronger than you, you shouldn't talk to me like that.

In the Zelda’s eyes could see whether a surprise or interest. She wasn't afraid of Lilith, it isn’t the Spellmans style.  
\- Tell me who you are and why I shouldn't talk to you like this - Zelda said with a grin. She was bullying Lilith.  
The demoness clearly didn't like it. She began to move closer and closer to Zelda, until their faces were inches apart.

\- Try to guess - the dark-haired woman said, and her eyes turned completely black.  
Zelda clearly didn't expect to see that, so she jerked away from her companion.  
\- I am Lilith, first wife of Adam, Bane of the dawn, and I call myself Madam Satan, after our Lord.

For a moment, Zelda was speechless. At this time, Lilith returned to her usual appearance.  
\- Lilith? - Zelda finally said.  
\- Yes, I am, - the woman confirmed. – However, no one should know about this. The Dark Lord himself has given me an errand related to Greendale, and he will be furious if he finds out that one witch has prevented his grand plan from coming to fruition. Lilith said, specifically focusing on the witch. Everyone knows how important the Dark Lord is to Zelda.  
\- Of course, if the Dark Lord has ordered it, then so be it. I won't tell anyone about this, but you should be careful, too, since you can't perform such rituals in broad daylight. - the witch relented.

\- I'm in the middle of a forest that all the locals try to avoid, knowing the story of the witches. Not a soul has come here for a long time, I can feel it - Lilith said and touched the tree. – How did you find out about this place? - she looked at Zelda.

\- I was collecting herbs for Hilda and I felt a strong energy coming from here, so I decided to see what was going on here - Zelda replied.

Lilith stared at the witch. The anger and aggression has disappeared. Gradually, she began to remember all the moments that had happened before. Before the eyes of the demoness again appeared a picture of two women happily walking in a field. Lilith jerked away from the tree, startling Zelda, who had also been looking at her for an answer.

\- You got everything? – the dark-haired woman asked, although it was obvious that she wasn't interested in it at all.  
\- Yes, - Zelda said timidly.  
There was an awkward pause.  
\- What kind of ceremony did you perform here? - the witch asked.  
– Nothing special, just wanted to improve my health, but you interrupted me, and now all my efforts are in vain - said Lilith reproachfully.  
\- I'm ready to make amends - Zelda said confidently.  
\- How? - Lilith asked.  
\- There are many herbs in my basket, and I will make a potion from them - the witch replied, pointing to a whole bunch of different plants. – Have you solved the problem with the keys yet?

Keys… Lilith forgot all about her lie about the house, but she didn't show it.  
\- Are we going to my house? - the demoness asked.  
\- My home is too far away, I think it would be more convenient to brew the potion at your place. How far is it to your house? - Zelda asked.  
– Minutes 20 rapid step-answered Lilith. – But we can get there faster.  
The demoness went to Zelda, took her by the wrist and whispered a few words in Latin. A few seconds later, the women were in front of the house. Ostentatiously taking the keys that were supposed to be new from her pocket, Lilith opened the door and invited the woman in.

\- Welcome to my home, - the demoness said.  
\- May I ask you a question? - the witch asked, setting the basket down next to the table in the living room.  
Lilith nodded.  
-Why didn't we go straight to the house?  
\- Protective enchantments do not allow you to move immediately inside – the demoness twisted out.  
The answer satisfied Zelda, asking where the kitchen is, she went to brew a potion.

****  
The demoness followed the witch. The kitchen was quite spacious. Lilith gave everything Zelda asked for. Then she sat down in a chair and quietly watched the proceedings.

Zelda cut herbs very quickly and deftly and threw them into a cauldron of boiling liquid. The witch was wearing a blue dress that showed off her figure. Lilith stared hungrily at every inch of her body. After a while, she found herself wishing she could see what she looked like without her clothes on.

At this moment, the demoness abruptly turned away and began to look out the window, because such thoughts made even her blush a little. She couldn't understand why she was so drawn to this witch. But just a few minutes later, her gaze was back on Zelda's hips. The witch was almost finished with the potion. A little later, she poured the finished poison into a glass and handed it to Lilith.

\- Here you are. - She sat down in the chair opposite the demoness.  
\- Thank you - answered Lilith and began to drink the potion. Zelda stared at the interior of the kitchen.  
\- How long have you lived here? - she asked suddenly.  
\- I'm afraid I can't answer that,- Lilith said. Zelda nodded, though she was terribly curious as to how the instruction was given by the demoness of the Dark Lord. Could Zelda earn that kind of trust? That was all the witch was thinking about.

The dark Lord was the last thing Lilith was interested in right now. There was a storm of emotions inside her. She had never felt anything like this, even for him. She wanted to pull Zelda to her, hold her gently, kiss her. The demoness knew perfectly well that this was completely absurd. After all, all witches know who Lilith is and whose mistress she is. It will be decided whether anyone will ever approach her or love her? Of course not. Or.....

An endless stream of her thoughts was interrupted by Zelda.  
\- Are you feeling better?  
\- Yes, thank you - Lilith said.  
\- Well, then I must go - said the witch and began to gather, but at some point stopped. She turned to the demoness and looked her straight in the eyes. Lilith froze in place.  
\- I've always wondered what it's like to be the first witch.  
\- Promising, - the dark-haired woman said shortly. This answer put Zelda in a stupor, she wanted to ask Lilith again, but did not dare.

The unexpected ring of the doorbell made her tense. Lilith went to open the door. Zelda continued to gather her things in the kitchen. A loud male voice attracted the witch's attention, and she went into the living room.

\- The wires running along this street were damaged, the possibility of getting an electric discharge is very high, so for the safety of citizens, we ask that no one leave the house, at least for the next couple of hours. - said the stranger.

Zelda heaved a sigh at this. She had clearly planned to spend the day differently, but there was nothing she could do about it.

\- Of course we'll stay at home, - said the witch.  
\- Thank you for your understanding! - the man answered joyfully and left.  
Lilith closed the door while Zelda sat on the sofa.

\- Don't you think it's strange that we always end up together? - the red-haired woman asked. -Maybe we were cursed…..  
\- I don't think so, - Lilith said, sitting down next to Zelda. - Just a bad set of circumstances.

Zelda looked at the demoness in disbelief, all these situations seemed more than strange to her, and there was clearly something behind it, but just what?  
Right now, Lilith really had nothing to do with the electricity problem. Would she do something so stupid? No, she's got enough problems as it is. And one of them is sitting next to her now.

\- As we have to stay here for a couple more hours, I think we should eat something. You’ve made me breakfast, and I'll make dinner. You can rest here for now. - the demoness said, and went to the kitchen. But she'd forgotten that she couldn't cook at all. For herself, she buys ready-made food in a store not far from home, but now she can not go outside. Conjuring food wasn't an option, either, since she'd already told Zelda that she'd make dinner herself. Rolling her eyes in discontent, Lilith began to look at what products Mary had at home. Cereals, porridge, jam, pickles. Where is the normal food? Deciding that a little magic wouldn't hurt, Lilith waved her hand and there were fresh vegetables and meat on the table.

At that moment, Zelda entered the kitchen.  
\- In the living room with nothing to do, the better I can help here that would be quicker. - Zelda said, and began cutting the meat into small pieces. Lilith at this time decided to make a salad. The first salad in her life.  
“First I pretend to be a mortal, go to her work, now I cook, what will happen next?” Lilith thought.

Zelda fried the meat, just as the demoness finished preparing the salad. The women set the table. Lilith went to the sideboard and took out a bottle of dry red wine.  
\- Would you like a drink? - she asked.  
Zelda agreed without hesitation. Maybe alcohol will cheer her up.  
The women sat down at the table, and Lilith poured wine into glasses, they began to eat.  
The demoness was very pleased that today the whole day the witch is her company at the meal. Just like a real family. Family? What?

\- Do you have an umbrella? - Zelda interrupted her thoughts.  
Have Lilith had a confused look. This witch causes her too many emotions.  
\- Yes, of course. - the dark-haired woman replied.  
\- It looks like it's going to rain hard outside. - Spellman said, pointing to the window.  
Lilith turned her head and saw that the sky had turned completely gray, the wind was already swaying the trees from side to side, and there was not a trace of the sun left.  
\- Can I borrow one from you to walk home?   
\- Absolutely. - Lilith replied, and the women resumed their meal.  
After dinner, the demoness began to collect the empty plates and went to wash them. Zelda picked up a dry towel, stood beside her, and began to dry the dishes. It seems to be the most ordinary picture, but who would know how it warmed the soul of Lilith....

After a successful job, the women went to the living room, taking a bottle of unfinished wine. They settled comfortably on the sofa, and Lilith refilled their glasses. Zelda waved her hand, and logs began to burn in the fireplace opposite. Every minute the weather outside was getting more and more overcast, so the warmth coming from the fire added a special comfort.

\- I can bring a blanket if you're cold, - Lilith said.  
Zelda smiled and took a sip of wine. Oh, how beautiful that red-haired woman was. Her smile could have melted the iciest heart. Lilith drank more wine. A slight intoxication was beginning to be felt. They sat in complete silence, except for the crackling of wood and the patter of rain on the windows.

Peace, that's what it is. Although Lilith was the first witch, and has been around for a long time, there was nothing good in her life. Always there are only pain and suffering. She's used to it. She knows nothing else but to serve the Dark Lord. Or didn't know....

\- Will they tell us when we can get out? - Zelda interrupted her thoughts for the second time that day.  
\- Hmm, he didn't say anything about that, but when it stops raining, we can go outside and see how things are going, - the demoness replied.  
She reached for the bottle to pour more wine, but it was already empty.  
\- Can I get another one? - she asked Zelda.  
The witch did not answer immediately, for it was evident that several desires were struggling within her. In the end, she agreed.  
Lilith took another bottle, but this time it was whiskey.  
\- You don't mind, do you? - said the demoness.  
– No, I like strong alcohol - answered the witch.  
Lilith took out new glasses, spilled the alcohol, and gave one to the witch.  
An hour later, this bottle was emptied to the bottom. The women were already drunk. They were sitting in the same living room, on the same sofa. The logs were already burning down, but the rain outside was still falling with the same force.

The two women turned to each other. Their eyes met. They looked at each other as people who have not seen their loved ones for a long time look at each other. Without further tormenting herself, Lilith moved closer to Zelda and kissed her lips. She wrapped one arm around her waist and touched her cheek with the other. Strangely enough, the witch did not refuse the kiss, either the alcohol did its job, or something else…

One kiss was followed by another, then another and another. Lilith gently began to descend from her lips to her neck, caressing kisses that made Zelda moan with pleasure. The witch threw all her thoughts aside and gave herself up to the rush of passion. She ran her fingers through Lilith's brown curls, drawing her closer. Zelda tilted her head back in pleasure, and the demoness continued to kiss the witch's neck with even more passion. Then she moved a little forward and placed Zelda under her. Lilith stopped and looked at Spellman. There was a fierce desire in her eyes to continue what she had begun. The demoness broke into a smile and touched her lips to hers. Women completely lost control of themselves, they did not care who they were or how much they know each other. Now both wanted only wild, animal love. During the hot kisses, Zelda had already started to unzip Lilith's dress, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The knock made the two women reluctantly pull away from each other.  
“Who the hell was that,” Lilith thought. When she was ready, she went to the front door. With an involuntary expression on her face, she opened the door and saw a workman coming in for lunch.

\- Sorry to bother you later, but I've been ordered by my superiors to inform all the houses that the wiring has been fixed and they are allowed to go outside.  
\- Ok, thank you – through her teeth uttered demoness and quickly slammed the door in the face of men.  
When she turned around, Zelda was no longer in the living room.  
She must have gone to get her things from the kitchen, Lilith thought and went there.

The kitchen was empty. All things were in their place. Suddenly gentle, but at the same time strong, arms wrapped around her from behind.

\- Let's go to the bathroom, - Zelda whispered to her. Lilith dutifully obeyed. The witch took her hand and they went. Once inside, Spellman abruptly pinned the demoness to the wall, leaving her no chance of freedom of action. The witch gripped her waist so tightly that Lilith's breath caught for a second. She moved on to the zipper, which she hadn't managed to undo while they were in the living room. With a deft movement of her hand, Zelda freed the demoness from her dress, leaving her only in her underwear. Deciding to do everything honestly, the witch took off her clothes. Lilith was already in a very playful mood. With a wave of her hand, she stripped her of her underwear. Spellman wasn't expecting magic at the moment and looked at the demoness in surprise. Lilith just grinned. Another wave of her hand and she was standing completely naked.

Lilith pulled the witch under the shower and turned on the water. After pouring out the fragrant gel, the demoness began to gently stroke her entire body. Zelda did the same. They both made passionate moans of pleasure. After rinsing the gel from each other, Lilith began to kiss Zelda's breast, gradually descending lower and lower. She reached the most forbidden place and imperiously entered it. The witch began to squirm with a flood of emotions. The demoness's fingers moved faster and faster, driving Zelda to the highest ecstasy. When Spellman came, Lilith got to her feet. The water was still running down their hot bodies.

Opening her eyes, Zelda pulled Lilith sharply to her and after a passionate kiss on the lips, turned her away from herself. She forced the demoness to bend over, pinning her face against the wall so that her fifth point was at the level of the witch's hips. Zelda got down to business. Her fingers caressed the woman. At first she was very gentle, but gradually she became rougher. Spellman slapped the demoness on the ass so that she rolled her eyes with pleasure.

\- More, - Lilith said. The witch slapped her harder. An even more passionate moan escaped the dark-haired woman's lips. Zelda's movements became more insistent, making Lilith sigh even louder. Finally, the demoness got what she wanted. She straightened and turned to the witch. The women hugged and kissed passionately. After everything that had happened to them today, they left the bathroom and went to the bedroom.

When they reached the bed, the two women lay down to sleep, clinging to each other tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter isn't so long.  
> Further more interesting!
> 
> I will be happy to read your comments!  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
